Known from prior art are various wood boards, e.g. plywoods, veneer boards or the like.
Known from prior art is the gluing of different types of adhesive labels or product specifications onto the surface of the wood board in a separate working phase to provide product information.
Also known is to glue coating layers on top of the veneer layers, e.g. with a polyurethane or phenolic glue.
Further, the attachment of different identifiers to a wood board is known from prior art.
From U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,243,126, 5,654,091, EP0782917, WO 9906210 and EP 0429253 different wood panels and coatings are known.